Complexity
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Last part in "Something to Do" Series. 6 years later Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke try to move on with their lives while dealing with parenthood. Aiko and Miko try to figure out who they really are as well as learning to co-exist with their differing opinions. Temari and Shikamaru struggle through her renewed addiction and Daisuke decides that Ying fa just wasn't enough...


Complexity

Chapter One:

Le Sigh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction.

**Important A/N:** So, a few of the themes in this fic will be touching on more sensitive topics such as body image, alcoholism, obsessive sibling rivalry, statutory rape and single parenting. If these things bother you or if I depict them in the wrong way then I apologize however, every situation is different. Thank you.

* * *

"Miko, if you don't bring your skinny ass down here in two minutes, I will not hesitate to leave you!"

Hinata shook her head as she pulled an orange shirt over the head of her 6 year old son. She smoothed her fingers over his spikey black hair and sighed. "It's your first day of school too Sachiro. You're gonna be a good boy for mama, right?" The boy nodded his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth, a habit she had yet to rid him of. The mother of three stood up straight and turned to find Aiko leaning against the wall by the front door with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was waist length, she had refused to cut it for the last six years, and on her face she wore fake glasses and bright red lipstick. Her eyes were blackened with eyeliner and an artificial blush brightened her pale cheeks. In her hands was her cellphone which she tapped on with manicured nails.

"Do you have enough money for gas?" She asked as she walked over to her daughter. She pushed a stray strand of ebony hair behind the teenager's ear and smiled softly at her when Aiko raised a freshly waxed eyebrow.

"Yup, got paid last Friday so I should be good until Wednesday."

"Good." Hinata turned toward the steps just as the door slammed to an upstairs bedroom.

Miko, with her chin length hair and pink cheeks, hurried down the steps with her back pack and a duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder. "D-don't leave! I'm ready!" When she reached the bottom of the steps she placed the duffle bag down and slipped her feet into her tennis shoes before bending over and giving Sachiro a kiss on the top of his head. "Ittekimasu Sachi-chan." She smiled at her sister and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm ready to rule the school!"

Aiko rolled her eyes and pushed the glasses up her nose. "Whatever, let's just go. We're already five minutes late." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she waved to her mother. "I'll be back around 8. See you Mom, Sachi." She said as she walked out the door.

The ebony haired mother sighed and shot a small smile at her other daughter. "Have a good day. Call Sasuke when you're done with dance practice, okay?" When her daughter didn't respond she sighed. "Or…You can call your father. It's up to you."

The girl nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Ittekimasu, kaa-san."

"Itterasshai."

Miko grabbed her duffle bag and ran out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Hinata sighed once more as she turned to look at her son who had a finger up his nose, most likely digging for gold. Her lip curled in disgust and she shook her head. Boys were definitely more disgusting than girls.

* * *

Sakura was two seconds away from pulling her hair out.

"Damn it, Taro. Stay still!" She hissed as she struggled to pull the pants on one of her sons. "You should be getting dressed on your own by now you big baby UGH!"

"Mama says Taro's a baby, ha ha!"

The boy in her arms pouted "I'm not a baby!"

Sakura shot a glare at the blonde boy who was sitting on the couch kicking his feet. "Kenji, you stick that tongue back in your mouth or so help me I will pull it out!" She looked around the room and frown. "Where is your brother?"

Kenji kicked his feet harder against the couch as he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Dai said he had to go potty first."

Sakura growled in frustration. "Daijiro! Bring your little butt down here in two seconds or I WILL come get you!"

"Yes Mama! I'm coming now!"

"At least one of you listens to me." The woman mumbled as she buttoned her sons' pants. Standing up, she stretched her back and looked at the clock. Five minutes till they had to be walking out the door, perfect. Out the corner of her eye she spotted her son walking down the stairs and smiled. They had gotten so big, it was so exciting to watch them grow. It felt like yesterday when she was pushing them out and now here they were, about to start their first day of kindergarten. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she fanned her face to keep them from falling. Motherhood had changed her in the most wonderful way. As Daijiro sat on the couch next to his brothers, she gathered up their book bags and triple checked to make sure they had everything. Once she confirmed that they did, she looked at her boys with her hands on her hips. "Daddy is going to pick you guys up after school because mommy has to work late, okay? Make sure your daddy doesn't give you too much juice or we're going to have a problem when you get home. Understand?" The boys nodded and she smiled. "Good, now put your school bags on and wait for me at the door."

Her cellphone rang and the boys hurried to do as they were told, eager to start their first day.

* * *

Miko sighed as she pushed her hair behind her ear, her mirrored reflection copying her every move. Next to her, Shay was typing something on her phone—probably her blog—with a giant smile on her face. Over the years the two had grown closer, had a few falling outs that made their friendship all the stronger and now they considered each other sisters more than anything. Shay looked up at her through the mirror, brown curls bouncing all over her head. She turned her eyes to look back at herself, and frowned. Maybe she should start wearing lip-gloss or something…

"Have you seen "Attack on Titan" yet?"

She looked at her friend again. "I saw a bit of the first episode, but I stopped after his mom died. Too much for my poor little heart." She turned the facet on and placed her hands under the warm water.

Shay leaned against the bathroom counter, a surprised look on her face. "What?! But you love anime where the main character has a tragic backstory!"

Miko shrugged. "I just didn't like it…"

The brunette frowned before turning the other girl to look at her face to face. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you not telling me something?"

The Hyuga shrugged again, refusing to look in her friends' eyes. "Do you think I should…wear make-up or something?"

"What?! Why? You have natural beauty, you don't need that gunk. Look at me, all Natural!" She fluffed her hair before poking her cheeks where her single dimple rested.

"Well, the natural look looks good on you, you're half black." She smiled when Shay pressed her lips together in a pout. "Aiko wears make up…and we look exactly alike…"

"But you're not Aiko, You're Miko. Fun, artistic, and dorky Miko."

The ebony haired girl nodded and turned the still running water off. She still thought a little lip-gloss would be nice…The two of them looked up when the warning bell rang and said their good-byes before heading to their homeroom classes.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the window of his executive office that overlooked the street in the busiest part of their city. It took him a long time and a lot of work to make it to his position but he had finally achieved it. He's finally in charge of his fathers' company. The work and stress he was placed under during the last 6 years combined with his recovering mind and body had made him cold to the majority of the people he knows, putting a strain on many of his friendships. To him, his family died only six years ago. To him, junior year of high school was only six years ago. To him, he was only 22 years old but to the rest of the world he was 40 and he had responsibilities. To the rest of the world, his family and his old life was old news so it was understandable that he rarely went out or talked to people. However, Sasuke had to support himself in some way, so why not take over his family's legacy? He shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit pants and sighed. Yes. Sasuke had stepped up to the plate, but at what price?

A knock on the door sounded and opened before he could tell the person to go the fuck away. "Hey man, you still pissed at me?" Sasuke turned to look at the intruder with a heated glare. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you want Naruto?"

The blonde man walked into the room, his black suit crisp and this orange tie straight, and smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the guys tonight for a couple of drinks."

"It's Monday."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Sasuke raised a hand to his brow and rubbed his temple. "Don't you have your kids tonight?"

The blonde took a seat in the rolling chair behind Sasukes' desk. "No, Sakura is just getting off work late so I'll be a free birdy after 7. Come on, you never go out anymore. 5 years ago you were at the bar with Shino and Kiba almost every day!"

"Yeah, because I realized I was over 21 and it was technically legal for me to drink."

"Well, you're still over 21, lets' go party like the single men we are!"

Sasuke shook his head and sat on the edge of his desk, turning his eyes to look back out the window. "I can't, I promised Hinata I'd watch Sachiro tonight while she's at work."

Naruto pressed his lips together and stood up. "Fine. See you later." Sasuke smirked as he watched the man walk out of his office. The idiot still didn't know that Sachiro was his child…Either way, it was fun watching Naruto get all riled up about it…

* * *

"Claire—quick question, did Josh say anything about me at the party last Friday?" Aiko asked as she stabbed her ketchup covered french fry with a plastic fork. The lunch room was loud and packed with the teenagers. Couples around the room were making out with each other left and right and here she sat with her best-friend looking like a loser to the 10th power. She eyed her friend who was stuffing her face with a cheesesteak loaded with cheese and ketchup. "How the hell do you eat so much and still manage to stay skinny?"

Claire swallowed her mouthful of food and wiped her mouth with a napkin before smiling. "My doctor says I have an extremely high metabolism. Yay me!" She ran a hand through her blonde hair and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "He didn't say anything actually, he was all over that one cheerleader with the red hair…what's her name…umm…"

Aiko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, Brittney that slut." She looked to her friend who started stuffing her face again. "She always takes the guys I'm crushing on, like she knows exactly what I'm thinking or something. Maybe I should start dating guys from a different school or something."

"Sure, as long as you don't start dating older guys."

"Not happening."

Claire sighed and sat back in her chair. "So, what's up with you and Miko?"

The Hyuga shot her friend an irritated look. "Why do you always ask about her?"

"I-I don't." She looked away from her for a second before looking back. "I was just worried because of the look on your face at homeroom today."

"Nothing, I'm only doing what I have to do to survive this last year with her. When I go off to college I won't have to deal with her or hear about the triplets anymore."

Claire looked down at her hands sadly before standing up. "Gotta pee, be right back."

"Oh I'll go with you." Aiko moved to get up but Claire waved a hand at her,

"No it's fine, I had some b-vitamins this morning so I'd rather you not go with me. Shit stinks when I pee."

She made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Gross, did not need to know that. Ok, hurry back."

Claire nodded and jogged off toward the restroom.

* * *

Hinata wiped her hands on her hand towel before wrapping it around the handle of the saucepan she was working on. She carried it over to a plate and poured the food onto the dish and smiled at her handy work. Two years of culinary school paid off, she was the sous chef at a five star restaurant and she loved every minute of her work. Working made her feel more like a human being, she was able to get out the house and away from all the memories that rested there and she was able to provide for her family without depending on Naruto's monthly checks—which had dwindled down to barely enough to feed her children over the last three years. Her ex-husband was obviously upset with her, but it didn't matter. She could do it on her own, she didn't need his help. Besides, Sasuke was always there to help when she really needed it and so was Choji and Shino.

She placed the pan in the three compartment sink and got ready to cook her next dish, the restaurant must have been packed because she was fixing dishes back to back. Her hands hurt from the multiple burns she had earned over the last few hours and the calluses that grew after the last few months. Working in the food industry hurt, sometimes she cried when she got home from how bad her body was aching.

It was fine though, her salary was worth it, and so were her children. She sighed and got back to work. Only four more hours till she could go home.

* * *

"You think you understand what I've been through in the last six years but the truth is you don't!"

Shikamaru looked at his wife, bottle in hand and stumbling as she walked closer to him. "How do I not understand Temari? I've been here with you the whole time." A child's cry echoed throughout the house and he sighed. "I'm just saying, maybe you should lay off the bottle for a bit. You have a child to raise, remember?"

"That….brat ruined my career! Look at me! I weigh like 400lbs! I can never go back to how I used to look now!"

The man shook his head. "You only gained 30lbs in the last two years, you're getting older, it's bound to happen."

"So now I'm old _and _fat?!—"

"—What?! No that's not what I'm—"

"—Fuck you Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked to the ground, his blood boiling. "I'm taking Asuro and we're going to stay in a hotel room for a while." He turned and started walking toward his son's room.

"Y-you can't do that! What about me?! I thought you loved me!"

"And I thought you loved me, but obviously you love your liquor more."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch and watched Sachiro play with his toy truck on the floor. He promised himself he would help raise Sachiro like he would have raised his own son since Hinata refused to tell Naruto the truth. In a way he was happy, this wouldn't be taken away from him any time soon. At least he could have one thing, even if the boy really wasn't his son. On the other hand, he still hoped that Hinata would come to her senses and realize that he really did love her…

"Mr. Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked down at the boy, his grey eyes wide with innocence. "What's up little man?"

"Do you know my daddy?"

Sasuke blinked. What should he say? The truth? No, he was too young. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Oh…Well…can I call you daddy?"

* * *

**A/N**: So this fic will be updated a lot slower because my main focus is "Oh No Not Another Highschool Fic". I know a lot of people were waiting for this so here you all are! Please let me know how much you love me, it makes me feel good


End file.
